New Year, New Beginnings
by awynn22
Summary: A new year has begun, even though it seems as if nothing could ever get better. Can a funny prankster help a Bookworm get out of her funk? Fred/Hermione


**I decided to write something (Cue the gasps of horror and questions like "Why the heck would she do that?") because it is my 1 year anniversary of being a member of fanfiction! Yay! Anyways, please enjoy!**

It had been a hard year, Hermione Granger decided. The war was over, yes, but the Wizarding World had just begun to rebuild. They had defeated Voldemort, yes, but had lost many. Among the dead were dear friends and old enemies. All had mourned. No, it had not been the best of years, Hermione thought wryly. But hopefully this upcoming year would make up for the rather dismal old one. Then a voice was heard above the rest of the boisterous Weasleys. (Yes, she was spending the new year with the Weasleys... And Harry, of course.)

"Oi! Where's Hermione?" A silence rushed over the room. Everyone froze, presumably thinking the worst. Hermione quickly called out,

"I'm over here, Fred!" (For that was who had called her,) and then the happy atmosphere came rushing back in. Fred quickly walked over to her.

"What're you doing over here? Aren't you having fun?" As Hermione gazed at Fred, she flashed quickly back to the war.

 _Fred was lying on a cot in the infirmary, deathly pale and unmoving. The ghost of a laugh upon his face was unnerving, not at all like his previous ones, the ones that drew even the most stuck-up people to him, and the fun he brought. All was quiet. Hermione had rushed in after hearing the news. Fred? Dead? the two words didn't click in her head. He couldn't be dead. He_ couldn't _be. She had so much to tell him.. She rushed to his bedside and finally it sunk in. She began crying. Quiet sobs that didn't disturb the sacred sort of peace in the infirmary. Then, as her tears began to come quicker, a hand landed on her shoulder._

 _"Hermione?" She heard his voice and looked up, confused and shocked. "Why're you crying?" Her tears dried instantly._

 _"Fred?" She croaked disbelievingly. "You're alive?"_

 _"Yeah," he said. "It takes more than some spell to kill old Freddie!"_

Of course, soon after that, he'd fallen asleep, but she had hope. She later learned he had been hit by Abra Kedabra, a spell very like Avada Kedavra, except this spell only made people seem dead. She was jolted back to present time by a hand waving in front of her face.

"Hermione? Whats going on with you? Are you awake? Hello?" Fred said questioningly.

"Sorry, just thinking. Anyways, yeah, I'm having fun." Fred seemed to bounce back at that.

"Good! Now, come join the party!" And then she was sucked into the organized chaos of the Weasley party. She didn't really remember much after that, just some images and feelings. She remembered dancing and laughing and the sense of overall fun. Then, the countdown was almost upon them.

"Everyone grab a partner!" Mrs. Weasley cried. "It's time for the countdown kiss!" Hermione's head shot up. What? Countdown Kiss? Then she was grabbed by a freckled redhead who turned out to be Fred.

"You ready for this?' Fred asked excitedly.

"Ready for what, precisely?" She asked confused. But she got no answer as Fred was sucked up in counting down to midnight.

"10!" Was shouted, and Hermione looked around at everyone.

"9!" Was next and Hermione felt Fred grip her arms in preparation for something.

"8!" Yelled everyone and Hermione frantically tried to figure out what was going on.

"7!" Was called and Hermione gradually got a vague sense of what was happening.

"6!" Hermione recalled Ron telling her and Harry about some tradition they always did- something that Harry and Ron were WAY too excited about.

"5!" Hermione saw Harry standing by Ginny and both were looking VERY excited.

"4!" Ron was with someone she didn't know and also looked excited.

"3!" Hermione then looked to Fred, who looked at her with great excitement and trepidation.

"2!" And then she understood. She was going to protest but then realized that she really didn't care because

"1!" was called and Fred's lips were on hers, and he was _kissing_ her and she was kissing back and it was _perfect_. She really hadn't realized how much she had wanted this until now. And then it was over. And she looked at Fred and smiled. If this was how the year had begun, then she was absolutely sure that it would be an amazing year. Because when she and Fred got some alone time, she planned on telling him exactly how she felt. And then maybe, just maybe, they could celebrate the New Year with some more kissing.

 **YAY! I finished it! Hope you all enjoyed it! Please Review and tell me your thoughts!**


End file.
